Social Circle Taboo
by LyricalKris
Summary: She told them all it was a bad idea,so when she went against her own belief and got hurt it wasn't really a surprise. Is she insulting his goods to get even, or telling the truth about his teeny weenie?


**A/N: This was written under the TwiHardVixens account for the Small Peen contest. It won! Moving it to my account for reasons. Mwah.**

* * *

**_Rose PoV_**

This is what happens when you date within your circle. Jesus Christ. You know, when the big pow-wow happened and the powers that be decided what was taboo, they should have thought of this. The whole incest thing - that happens, like what, .05% of the time? Dating within your social circle is _much_more disastrous and it happens all the time.

Our situation was a clusterfuck waiting to happen in the first place.

It all started out simply enough. My twin brother Jasper and I lived in the pathetically tiny town of Forks. My parents raised me to be the best of both worlds. My father taught me how to work on cars from a young age, my mother taught me how to be a beauty queen and they both taught me that being beautiful was nothing without the smarts to go with it. Their take on Jasper was a little different. He was held to the same standards as I was when it came to his homework and his grades, but they had adopted the very old south view of "boys will be boys." He had no discipline and a lot of aggression. The result was him getting shipped off to boarding school when we were ten.

When we were twelve, the Cullen's moved to town. Alice Cullen was in my class and we were instant friends. We had a lot in common, which I found funny because, physically, we were, and continue to be, polar opposites. She was short where I was statuesque, jet black hair where mine was platinum blond, thin in the extreme where I had curves in all the right places. Personality-wise, we were very similar: smart, loyal and neither of us had patience for idiots, which was why each of us could count our good friends on one hand. More than that, she was also a twin, and like my twin brother, her twin brother, Edward, was off at a special school - though him for music. She also had an older brother, Emmett, but we didn't interact much. He was three years older, and too good for twelve year olds, since he was about to enter High School.

Whatever.

When _we_turned fourteen was when all the shit started to hit the fan. Jasper came home for good, much calmer than his ten year old incarnation. I noticed that Alice was getting all squirrelly on me. Then I noticed she and Jasper were staring at each other with googly eyes.

I pitched a fit. No good could come of the situation. If she fucked with him, I'd be obligated to kick her ass. If he fucked with her I would be obligated to kick _his_ass. I didn't want to kick Alice's ass, I really didn't. And if he broke her heart I didn't want to have to pick up the pieces my brother was responsible for shattering. That would have broken my heart.

As it turned out, it didn't happen. Like any couple who fell in love too young, Alice and Jasper had their problems. They worked though, even then. They grew together instead of apart.

The next year, Alice's brother returned for good, deciding that he wanted to do High School the "normal" way. At that point I had met Edward a couple of times. As my best friend's brother I accepted him, but he got on my nerves more often than not. He thought he knew everything. A lot of kids at school thought we'd make a perfect couple, since he was the most gorgeous boy in the school and I was the most beautiful girl, but we never, not even for a moment, considered it. He and Jasper hit it off though, and they became best friends too, so I was doubly stuck with him around.

Our Junior year of High School brought with it Bella Swan. As the new kid in this podunk town, everybody went crazy over her. I just didn't see it. She struck me as shy and insignificant. Alice surprised the hell out of me by being interested in her. We were usually good judges of character and most kids weren't worth it. She went after the new girl with gusto though, and ended up winning the best friend war she engaged in with Jessica Stanley.

Bella Swan as a victory prize? Hardly.

What was even more annoying was when Emmett came back to Forks for winter break from his Freshman year at Washington State University. Though we had known each other for five years at that point, he had never given me much more than a cocky grin and a hair ruffle - so annoying. He took to Bella like she was his own kid sister - even more annoying.

What. Ever.

For once, I thought Edward and I were on the same page. He was downright bitchy to Bella. He scowled a lot and stormed off a lot. He seemed to be just as annoyed as I was that Alice was so enamored of Bella.

Until Alice figured it out. Edward, as smart as he was, did not know how to handle the fact that he liked Bella.

A lot.

I begged Alice not to let him in on the secret. Let him keep hating Bella, I told Alice. She would end up having to beat the hell out of her best friend. It would all end in tears. But Alice was giddy over the prospect of Edward being happy. She snitched. Once Alice informed him that he was in love with the girl, Edward changed his tune entirely. By the end of the year they were a couple. An annoyingly perfect, desperately in love couple.

Gag me with a fucking candy-coated spoon.

Two years later and we had all ended up at Washington State. Emmett was the big man on campus at that point. He took it on himself to show us the ropes.

Something was just ... different. He was so strong. He had more muscles than anyone I had ever seen, I mean, without it being gross. His face, too, was ridiculously handsome. His face was just like his father's, and believe me when I say Carlisle Cullen was a serious DILF. He and Edward had the same lopsided grin, but Emmett's face came complete with dimples. He was sweet and hysterical and...

Well, I fell. Hard. Fast.

Which, incidentally, was how we fucked. Hard. Fast. It was good.

I had warned my friends that dating within our social circle was a very, _very_bad idea that would only end in disaster.

If only I had known I was talking about me.

***  
"What aren't you telling me, Alice?"

I knew that look on her face, and the little dance she did with shifty eyes when she was purposefully leaving something out of her story. It all seemed innocent enough. We all had something to celebrate. At twenty-five I had just secured the loan I needed to go in with Alice on a custom car shop. She was the business side of us, and I was the knowhow. Jasper had just received his Master's in psychology. Edward and Bella had just announced their engagement - and that Edward was going to be joining the FBI as a profiler. They would leave for Washington DC in just a few weeks. To mark the occasion we were getting together tonight for alcohol and general frivolity.

Alice took a deep breath and started talking in a rush. "I think you'll see that this is not a big deal at all, Rosalie. I mean, you're my best friend. If you're always going to be in my life, and you are, you're going to have to get used to the fact that my brother is going to be around."

I blinked, trying to figure out what she was telling me. Her brother...what did Edward have to do with...

Then I got it. "Emmett's going to be there," I said flatly.

She nodded and opened her mouth to start speaking again. I held my hand up. "It's fine, Alice," I said, though my heart had started to pound and I felt vaguely ill. "It's been 2 years. I'll be fine."

Then my mouth turned up. "Besides, I have a date."

Alice's eyes lit up and she instantly went from defensive to eager, "Oooh, do tell."

"You remember Tyler Crowley from Angela's bachelorette party?"

Alice's jaw dropped. "No! Tyler the stripper?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, we've had this conversation. He only took off his shirt and did a little lap dance for Angela with his super tight jeans and his amazing ass."

"So dish," Alice said, "What's he like?"

"He's pretty nice. A little arrogant, but you know how much I love confidence." I stopped when a pillow hit my head.

"Not that! I mean how is he in bed? I've been dying of curiosity. I mean, are the stereotypes true?"

The problem with falling in love with your soul mate in high school is that you don't get the chance to try all the different ass out there. As a result, Alice was perpetually curious about my conquests. "I don't know," I responded with a shrug.

She narrowed her eyes at me and I grimaced back at her. "Rosalie Hale, do you honestly expect me to believe you're not sleeping with him?"

I scowled at her, crossing my arms and furrowing into the couch petulantly. "It's not that hard to believe."

"For the last two years-"

"For the last two years I've been trying to get over your brother!" I shouted at her. "No one, no one has even come close to making me feel the way he did, so pardon the fuck out of me if I got what enjoyment I could out of them."

She closed her mouth, looking contrite. I sighed. "I want to try to have something normal again, you know? Emmett was my first love, and it's taken me a long time to get to a place where I can let someone in again. I don't want to fuck it up by... fucking it up."

She cracked a smile.

Then I giggled.

We both started laughing, the tension broken for now.

I was doing my best to pretend that I wasn't nervous as we entered the bar. I think my facade was ruined when I jumped as Tyler put his hand on the small of my back. I growled quietly at myself. There was no reason I should be so jumpy. It was just Emmett. He had once been no one but Alice's big brother.

Tyler moved his hand from my back to squeeze my hand. I looked over at him and he smiled reassuringly. I had told him about Emmett. He told me that anyone who had me and was fool enough to let me go was "a giant tool with a tiny...tool."

Okay, so he wasn't very witty. It was the thought that counted.

The other two couples were already there. Edward and Bella sat together, of course, on one of the squat ottomans. They each held a pool cue and their shoulders were touching. They were always touching, in some form or fashion. Bella told me once it was because his touch gave her some sort of buzz - like a high. They always spoke of each other like drug addicts spoke of their drug of choice. As I watched them, Edward tilted his head to tell her something and she automatically leaned toward him. They had a tendency to move together, as if they were puppets on the same string.

On the other hand, Alice and Jasper weren't always touching, but their eyes were only for each other. No matter what the other was doing, if they were in the same place their eyes were on each other. Case in point - currently, Jasper sat at a stool at one of the high tables next to Edward and Bella's ottoman. His eyes were glued to Alice's form as she bent over the pool table, lining up a shot. He looked hungry as he stared at her ass in the air - covered in a skin tight skirt of course. As if she sensed him watching, Alice looked over her shoulder, grinning when she caught him staring. He grinned back at her.

Freaks.

Alice took her shot and had put her stick against the wall before the ball had even hit anything. She ran to me to give me a hug. Over her shoulder I watched the ball she'd been aiming at fall neatly into the pocket.

Freak.

"He's hotter than I remember," Alice whispered in my ear. "Emmett is going to be jealous."

I smacked her ass hard, causing her to make a little squeaking noise, before I set her down, but I was secretly pleased at the idea Emmett might be jealous.

They returned to their game. Alice sunk another ball before it was Edward's turn. Totally unconcerned, Alice and Jasper wandered over to the bar. Tyler went with them after inquiring as to what my flavor of the night was going to be. A cosmo and a tequila shot - and yea I was mixing my drinks because it was that kind of night. That left Edward at the pool table, pondering his next shot. Likely he was doing some complex math problem in his head that would allow him to sink three balls with a single blow.

That's what she said.

Anyway, Edward, the nerd, was staring at the pool table as if he could discover the cure for cancer if only he hit the cue ball juuuust right. That left me talking with Bella.

I had warmed up to Bella over the years. She wasn't my favorite person in the world, but she was a pretty tough cookie. I could respect that. For instance, she was the one that had come up with the plan to get the sexy bartender, Tyler, of the private bachelorette party to do a strip tease/lap dance for Preacher's daughter Angela Weber-Cheney.

Grabbing her hand, I pulled her to me ring finger first, and promptly whistled. Her ring was gorgeous. Antique and littered with diamonds caught in a web of gold.

There was a crack as the pool balls smashed together and I looked up in time to see the white ball go right into the pocket. I'll be damned, genius boy had fucked up. Then I looked at him and noticed he wasn't looking at the pool table, he was looking at Bella - that ooey, gooey, burning and hungry look on his face. He put down his stick and walked over to us, wrapping an arm around her waist, grinning like a moron. Of course. He had been after Bella to marry him since they'd turned eighteen. She had insisted on finishing college and getting her career started. Good for her.

"You did well, kid," I nodded at Edward approvingly. He grinned wider, and took Bella's hand from mine, running his thumb over her ring adoringly. She smiled gently back at him before turning to me.

Apprehension pulled the smile off of Bella's face a second before I felt _his_presence envelope me. As tall as I am, it's difficult to find a boy who could tuck me under his chin. Emmett was not only taller but much broader. He had made me feel safe and protected.

He had made me feel small and breakable.

I froze, my body automatically anticipating being wrapped in his strong arms. My heart lurched and I waited for it.

"Hey, Rosalie," he said, his voice gentle.

My breath caught in my throat at the sound of his voice near my ear. He was standing right behind me, but he didn't touch me. I felt my eyelids flutter against my cheek as my body unfroze. I swallowed silently and put on my best bored expression before turning around slowly. "Emmett," I acknowledged.

He was about to say something else when Tyler came back. "Your drinks, beautiful," he said, handing me the tequila shot and the cosmo - both of which he had in the same hand. The boy had long fingers. I had heard somewhere that, despite what one heard about guys with big feet, the actual indicator of cock length was the hand. I mentally measured the length of his hand, from middle finger to the base of the palm, and smirked to myself. I set the cosmo on the table, and picked up the tequila shot as Tyler wrapped an arm around my waist.

When I finally looked back at Emmett, I was surprised to find that his ever-present smile had faltered. He was staring at Tyler. Tyler was looking at me, either ignoring Emmett entirely or not giving a good g'damn that he was there. I grinned. "Tyler Crowley, Emmett Cullen," I said, gesturing between them.

They both extended hands and I watched as they did the inevitable alpha male squeeze standoff.

Each of them held their own.

They backed away from each other, Tyler back against my side, very much in my bubble. I would have been irritated except that I could see Emmett's eyes tighten as he looked at us. He opened his mouth to speak again when he heard a delighted squeal.

"Emmett!" Alice yelled as she threw herself into Emmett's arms.

Emmett picked her up, spinning her around easily. "Little sister!" Though he ducked to kiss Alice on the head I could see his eyes were on me. I tossed back the tequila shot and his eyes went wide. He put Alice down, his gaze still on me. Last he had known I didn't do tequila shots - especially without lime and salt.

Yea, well, last he'd known I had been a naive idiot and look where that had gotten me.

It wasn't as awkward as it could have been. I felt his eyes on me all night, but I was used to having the attention of all the males in the room. I hadn't realized just how aware Emmett was until I put my hand on Tyler's thigh and leaned in to tell him something.

The crash of pool balls flying off the table and onto the bar floor made us snap our heads up. "Jesus, Em!" Edward exclaimed, apparently having just missed getting beaned by a ball.

"Sorry," Emmett muttered to his brother, looking sheepish. "Sorry!" he said louder to the other patrons who had been disturbed. He glanced over at me and then quickly away and I realized his overzealous pool moves must have been because he didn't like me flirting with Tyler.

Interesting.

Of course, I did it again. This time on purpose. Emmett missed the cue ball completely. "Jasper, take over for me will you? I need a drink so I can get on my A-game," he said, and I knew him well enough to know when he was forcing his grin.

"You sure a drink is going to _help_, Emmett?" my brother mused, taking the pool stick from Emmett.

I grinned and leaned into Tyler as he put his arm around my shoulder.

I should have stopped there. Of course I should have. But I'd always been stuck on stupid when it came to Emmett Cullen.

When it was my turn to shoot I made sure I stood where he had the best view of my ass as I bent over the pool table. When the shot necessitated that I be facing him I made sure he had the best view of my magnificent cleavage.

My second mistake came when I looked up. He looked up at the same time, his gaze running from my tits up to meet my look and that's when I felt like he was undressing me with his eyes.

I felt naked. I felt exposed. I felt raw and vulnerable and...

I felt turned on.

Fuck my life. Why could he still do this to me? How, after two years of hurt and rationalizing how much better off I was without him, did he look at me with those eyes that were flirtatious and flecked with fire, and I still felt the heat rising at my very core. I could see the longing in his eyes. I had missed it. I wanted it. I wanted to reach over the pool table, grab him by the collar and crush his lips with mine. I wanted him to take me bent over the pool table with my hair wound in his huge hands.

This time _I_missed the shot. Emmett smirked. I glared. Alice looked back and forth between the two of us and rolled her eyes. She smacked Emmett's shoulder to get his attention and started babbling about something I couldn't make out.

I needed something to break this spell. Unconsciously, I had started humming a song. I grinned to myself when I realized I was humming Lily Allen's 'Not Big'._I'm gonna tell the world you're rubbish in bed now, And that you're small in the game._The first part was not true of Emmett. He was motherfucking fantastic with what he had, but it was true that he didn't have much of it.

Something I had thrown in his face during our tumultuous break up. I glanced over at him to find he was talking to Alice still but his eyes, over her head, were on me now. They looked amused. He gave me a pointed glance. He knew I was humming about him and he knew that his size didn't really matter because he knew what he could do with it.

Cocky fucking bastard. Lack of cock-y arrogant prick.

A hand on my waist distracted me. I looked up into Tyler's eyes. "You alright, hon?" he asked.

"I'm fine," the reply felt wrong, while I knew that fucking with Emmett was fun, and he deserved it, Tyler didn't.

Tyler had been a perfect date, but despite everything he was doing right I couldn't resist the urges to toy with Emmett. Edward called my name saying it was my turn to shoot. I found myself right next to Emmett and Bella who were now having a conversation as I lined up my shot.

"One thing I don't understand. As the oldest, shouldn't you have gotten your grandmother's ring?" Bella was asking. Emmett laughed that loud, boisterous laugh I loved.

The stupid fucker couldn't have timed it better. My cue scratched the surface of the green felt as a result of his outburst. I was seriously tempted to break my stick over his head for costing me what should have been an easy shot.

"Come on, Bella. I'm much better at being a bachelor. George Clooney is my role model." Emmett's reply brought forth a mental image of the actor with that hideous potbellied pig he had named, Max. It wasn't a far stretch to picture Emmett with the disgusting creature.

"I can see that. A pig would make an excellent pet for you. Fitting." I commented with a smirk as I made my way back into Tyler's waiting arms.

I could briefly make out a scowl on Emmett's face before the waitress came by asking if anyone wanted anything from the bar. It didn't take long for the bleach bottled blond to realize that we had an odd number of players. She zoned in on Emmett like a rat that just discovered a whole wheel of cheddar.

Part of me wanted to tell her to stop wasting her time, that the wrapping was misleading and what waited inside wasn't nearly as big as it looked, but the jab at his package died on my tongue as I saw the blow up bimbo lean into him placing her hand on his chest. The big buffoon just stood there smiling that huge grin you'd swear could impregnate you while she batted her eyelashes and laughed like a freaking hyena.

I needed to get out of there. I mumbled something to Tyler about needing air. He offered to come with me of course, but I insisted he should stay inside since he was currently involved in a game with Jasper. I ignored all the whistles and comments that the men I passed by made. I was used to it, and while it helped remind me of everything I had to offer, it didn't ease the sting of seeing Emmett flirt with that tramp.

How did the tables turn so fast? One minute he had been the jealous one having to lick his wounds while watching me with my date and the next I felt as if I was the possessive girlfriend watching her man shamelessly flirt with some hussy. Only he wasn't my man, and I shouldn't care that he found her blatantly pathetic attempts at seduction attractive.

The small bell over the bar door chimed as I stepped outside into the cool night. The laughs and sound of music dulled as I walked a small ways down the sidewalk and allowed myself to just take in the night sky. My arms crossed over my chest as I tried to calm myself, but unfortunately my eyes locked onto the bench that was a mere foot away from me, and a memory that I had hoped to forget bombarded my head.

Images flashed through my mind of us standing here in this exact spot in what felt like a lifetime ago. My heart sped up as I recalled that day. It was just after I'd started college. Emmett and I fought a lot back then. We were at this very bar, where the pool tables were accessible to underage college kids until eleven. The exact details of our argument escaped me, but the intensity of the pull between us was something I would never forget. Our bodies had gravitated closer together; our lips were only a hairs breadth apart when I had started to form my argument. My hands went to his chest because I liked to smack him. Though I had never admitted to myself it was more because I loved the feel of his muscles under my hands.

The words were never heard though because his mouth had crashed into my own. My tongue swept out to moisten my now dry lips as I recalled the taste of him; it now seemed as if our first kiss had happened just yesterday instead of over five years ago. My eyes closed as I recalled the way his shirt felt clenched between my hands. Then, as if he could hear my thoughts, I felt him. He stood behind me, his hands coming down to rest on my hips and his breath ghosting across my neck.

His whispered words confirmed my suspicions that he knew exactly what I had been thinking about, "I remember the way you looked that night. You were a spitfire. I loved getting you all riled up."

"Is that why you did what you did? You liked to see me riled up?" I snapped, angry at him and angrier at myself because I wasn't moving away from him.

He sighed, his breath warm against my skin. "Rose..." I waited, wishing I could get his hands off of me and wishing he'd pull me against his broad body. "We were good together. Really good. Maybe it's not too late to give that a second chance."

His hands dropped from my sides, and soon I could hear the sound of the door behind me opening. He had gone back inside. I finally allowed myself to release the breath I had been holding, and I tried to process what he had been saying. The way he had spoken, the way he had been acting tonight - I could tell that he wanted me back, but that wasn't fair.

He'd hurt me.

He'd broken me.

He didn't deserve to have me take him back, despite the fact that I knew that's exactly what I wanted to do. Or at the very least I wanted to fuck him again. Anger coursed through me at the knowledge that he was doing it again. He was making me feel weak. I hated feeling weak. I was Rosalie Hale, and no man could ever have that kind of power over me. I took one last deep breath and strengthened my resolve. Tyler was right, Emmett was a fool for letting me go, and I was going to make sure that he knew it.

My return into the bar was filled with energy. The door clanged loudly from the force at which I opened it. I didn't bother returning to the table and my friends just yet. Instead I headed for the restrooms, to check my makeup, or as I liked to think of it, my ammunition. A couple of touch ups and some fluffing of the girls and I was almost ready. The chill of the fall air couldn't effect me in here, so I decided to pull off my small jacket to reveal the backless halter top I was wearing.

Emmett had always had a weakness for my back; I found that out the first time he saw me in a bikini. I had a few bobby pins in my purse for emergencies and tonight I was grateful for that. It only took a moment to twist my hair up and secure it with the tiny pieces of metal. I could hear his groan the moment I rejoined the group. I purposely ignored him, going directly to Tyler to wrap my arms around his waist. I knew that Emmett was getting an incredible view of skin that was no longer his to touch, and the thought sent a thrill straight through me.

"That's a nice greeting," Tyler said as he grasped my hips and pulled me tighter into his arms.

"It's a good night," I replied while watching out of the corner of my eye as Emmett completely ignored the bimbo waitress that had returned and was once again trying to claim his attention, "it's a very, very good night."

"Thanks again for being nice and not fighting with Em," Alice whispered as she hugged me goodbye. "Mostly." She touched the skin of my back knowingly before sauntering off, her hand wound together with Jasper's.

The evening had finally ended. We had played more games than I could count and everyone had managed to win at some point. The final game had been guys versus girls, of course the guys lost. Despite the fact that they all had better ability when it came to playing pool, they were also easily distracted. Neither Alice nor I were above using our assets to gain the upper hand, and Edward was a lost cause with Bella no matter how little skin she had showing.

"I'm going to get the car. Will you be okay?" Tyler asked while looking between me and Emmett.

Everyone else had already left, leaving only the three of us standing outside of Rack Daddy's. While I normally would have argued about how I was perfectly able to walk to the car, it had rained while we were inside and the parking lot was covered in mud. My boots were made for walking but not in mud after paying nearly three hundred dollars for them.

"Don't worry, Tyler, I'll stay with her till you get back," Emmett said from behind me. Tyler eyed him warily before squeezing my hand and taking off across the dark parking lot to retrieve his ride.

"Shouldn't you put your jacket back on, it's cold out here."

To anyone else his comment might have seemed thoughtful, but I knew better. I was about to ride off in a car with a man who wasn't him and he didn't like how much of me was showing. I set my purse and jacket on the bench beside me before reaching up to remove the three pins that held my hair up. The locks cascaded down my back and I knew it had the effect I desired when I heard the large intake of breath from behind me. I suppressed my smirk before turning around to face the large man behind me.

"Emmett," I said, leaning in.

I heard him gulp as I stepped into his personal space. Sucker. "Yeah?"

I put on my best sultry voice as I trailed my nose up his neck. I spoke soft and slow, my best nine hundred operator voice. "You're right. We were good together. So very, very hot."

Another gulp, and then he smiled that panty melting smile of his. Jesus, it hadn't lost any of his effectiveness just because I hated him for a long time. "That's what I've been saying, babe."

I allowed myself to smile at him, reminding myself that he might look adorable and at least one hundred shades of fuckable, but that wasn't worth the way he had crushed my heart. "But since we've been apart, I've found out a couple of things. Considering you have nothing else to offer me," I said with saccharine sweetness, "why the hell would I fuck you? It turns out - compared to many of the men I've been with - you have an itty, bitty, teeny, wienie."

Emmett's face fell. Feeling gleefully vindictive and vindicated, I started to do that sideways head-bob as I sang, "Don't want, don't want, don't want, don't want,"

Emmett grimaced, knowing what was coming next.

"Don't want no short dick man," I finished.

"Funny," he said. "I've told you before Rosie, there's nothing wrong with my dick."

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll be able to believe it someday," my response wasn't as strong as I intended. His presence was fogging my mind.

He was leaning into me, smelling all kinds of delicious, and I was so distracted by his physical body that I almost missed what he was saying. "Dude. He drives a Corvette."

Huh? "What?" I said out loud.

He looked down at me, his eyes sparkling with amusement and so gorgeously blue. _Get a grip, Rosalie._I looked down at his pants longingly. _Not on that, idiot._"He drives a Corvette," he repeated, nodding at the candy-apple red Corvette Tyler had gotten into.

"You're not going to start this 'he's compensating' argument now," I scoffed. "Even if he is small, a toddler has a bigger dick than you do, Emmett. Please, rest assured that I'll be satisfied."

Ignoring the dick jibe completely this time, Emmett leaned down, his lips close, but not touching the skin of my cheek. "Blow him off and I'll show you satisfaction."

A shiver ran down my spine that had nothing to do with the cold. I checked Tyler's location, noting that he had turned the corner and was, for the moment, not in eye sight. I turned my head toward Emmett. Our lips were close enough that I could feel his breath warm on my skin. Another fraction of an inch and I could kiss him. "Blowing and satisfaction, yes. You? No." And then, because I just couldn't resist fucking with him again, I started singing Methods of Mayhem. "Fuck a blow job it's a motherfuckin' hobby. Under seven inches uhh sorry."

Then I turned and stepped away from him before my resolve broke and he could figure out that my heart was pounding erratically. Luckily, Tyler pulled up just then and I got in the car without another glance toward Emmett.

The whole evening with Emmett had been like one huge fucking session of foreplay and now I was dying with need. I turned in my seat to watch as Tyler drove towards my house. His long fingers wrapped around the steering wheel, and I begin to unconsciously lick my lips. The things I wanted those fingers to do to me. My self control warred with my need because I was pretty sure fucking Tyler in response to Emmett was going down the 'fucking things up' road faster than a virgin teenage boy at prom.

The ride went quickly between my plotting to get the man beside me into my bed and telling myself that patience was a virtue I could afford. Before I knew it we were standing in front of my door. He leaned in for the kiss. It was good. It was hot.

It wasn't Emmett.

I let out a sigh of frustration that Tyler took as an invitation to go further. I wanted to, but I had been down this road before. I'd been walking down this road for the last two years - just wanting to fuck this white hot rush that was Emmett Cullen out of my system.

I stopped him. Miraculously, he understood. I felt bad, given that I had led him on and used him to make Emmett jealous, but Tyler was really great about the whole thing. I almost called him back.

The door had been shut for all of five minutes when the doorbell rang again. Grinning, I ran to answer it, figuring that Tyler just wouldn't take no for an answer. I had decided I'd let him have me, on the basis that I genuinely liked him. It had nothing to do with Emmett or the fact that I was more turned on than the Las Vegas strip. I threw the door open.

Leaning against my doorjamb with his head cocked and grinning adorably was not Tyler, but Emmett.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, more breathless than furious.

"You kicked Mr. Big out," Emmett noted, his grin widened, and my heart beat faster.

"Now, I'm kicking Mr. Minuscule out. Goodnight," I said scathingly as I tried to shut the door. He put his hand out and easily stopped it. He put one foot in the door, stepping into my personal space. If I were any other girl I would have taken a step back automatically.

Fuck. That.

I stood up straighter, standing on the balls of my feet so we were almost eye to eye. "Go. Away." I said frostily.

"No." He shuffled forward, closing the door behind him. Suddenly stepping backward seemed like a good option. My body was aware and reacting to his presence, but I was a stubborn bitch and I wouldn't back down. I crossed my arms and his eyes went to the cleavage I'd inadvertently called attention to. When his eyes flicked back up to mine a split second later, the hunger in them had tripled. He looked like a bear about to devour, except instead of sharp teeth and claws he was all skillful fingers and talented tongue. I knew from experience I wouldn't be any less consumed and enjoyed.

"Fuck!" I shouted in frustration, knowing by then I was going to succumb.

"That's what I'm getting at, babe," Emmett said, smiling devilishly and tilting his head down to capture my lips before common sense could kick in again. I kept my arms crossed at first, but my lips were moving with his as if the last two years hadn't happened, and my body was anxious to follow suit. My arms dropped, my hands going to his sides and resting lightly. I could feel his smile against my mouth. He moved to touch the bare skin of my shoulders, trailed his fingers down my arms and then put his large hands over my breasts.

Lightning and need shot through me. Hesitancy turned into frenzy.

I surrendered to him completely, pushing my body against his; my breasts into his palms. As he made short work of my halter top my hands went to his jeans, undoing them in quick, rough movements. I shoved his jeans down with a yank and looked down.

Nothing said I had to make this easy on him. "Do you have the chills?" I asked as I quickly undid the buttons of his shirt.

His mouth quirked, his fingers stopping momentarily in their task of undoing the front snap of my bra. "What?"

"That's not an erection, that's a goosebump," I sneered, ripping his shirt off his shoulders so I could run my fingers over his glorious pecs. God, I had missed this.

He only chuffed, and put his lips back to mine, probably to silence the string of insults that was much longer than his cock ever would be. He kept kissing me, his fingers playing with my nipples, making me moan into his mouth. His hands and lips never stopped moving as he kicked his pants all the way off. Dexterous asshole. I stroked his handful and he groaned - the sound guttural and sending vibrations down to my core.

Free now of any clothing, Emmett very suddenly picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. I squealed, and then I couldn't help the shriek of laughter as he bounded toward my bedroom. I had a fantastic view of his amazing ass. I gave it a sharp slap right before he threw me down on the bed.

I was naked in a matter of what felt like seconds and his tongue was doing wonderful things to my nipples while his fingers worked my clit. Jesus, no one had ever been able to drive me crazy the way Emmett did.

He worked his way back up my body, taking time to kiss and nip at the skin of my collar bones, my shoulders, my neck. Finally, he reclaimed my lips as he lined our bodies up.

He slammed into me and I moaned. I couldn't help it. Fuck, the boy always knew what to do with what he had. Emmett let out a self satisfied scoff. I looked him in the eye even as he continued to thrust into me. "You know, the nerves that line the vaginal walls can be reached with a two inch cock."

That wiped the smile off his face. He thrust into me hard enough to make me moan again. "My cock," he growled between thrusts, "Is not. Two inches."

I smirked at him. "I'm just saying."

***  
That night shouldn't have happened. I tried to regain some ground and I didn't let him spend the night. I vowed it wouldn't happen again and redoubled my efforts to give Tyler a chance, going back to pretending Emmett didn't exist.

Somehow, I had managed to avoid him for two years despite the fact that our siblings were attached at the groin and we shared our circle of friends. It had been awkward for everyone - them avoiding saying his name around me even though I knew they continued to hang out. Events had to be well thought out so that they could spend time with him and me separately, but evenly.

Yet after enduring all that, after I slipped and slept with him once, I suddenly saw him everywhere. I dropped off boxes at Edward and Bella's place and he was there. She looked sheepish when she answered the door and I figured out why when he exited the office room carrying a large box. "Are you sure you can stand to be without your Austen collection for three whole weeks Bella? Last chance before I close the box-" he cut off when saw me standing there.

I left without so much as a word, cursing myself for running. I didn't like feeling weak but I also didn't trust myself to be in the same room with him until I could be sure our night together wouldn't be repeated.

Fate, the harpy bitch, had other plans.

Alice and I had closed the paperwork on our new shop. I went in one Sunday when I thought no one would be there. I wanted to set up my personal space and just sit back and enjoy what all my hard work had brought to fruition.

He was there. Of course he was there. I heard noise coming from the direction of Alice's office and walked in to find him working on covering most of one wall in slick looking, black shelving.

Emmett wasn't wearing a shirt. And he smelled of sweat and man and...

Yea, it didn't take five minutes for him to talk his way into my pants again. If Alice ever found out what we did on her desk she would have set fire to the damn thing.

Afterward, as we were getting dressed, Emmett decided to open his big mouth and make things worse. "Why are you fighting this, Rose?" He wrapped his arms around me and I closed my eyes, trying not to picture myself in his arms always. "Do you remember when we were together? Fuck, Rosalie, I don't even know why we bothered getting dressed on the weekends."

His hands were starting to move south again, and of course I remembered. We were always insatiable for each other. This man topped all my lists. Best kiss. Best sex. Most fucking orgasms in a 24 hour period.

Most tears I've ever cried.

My phone rang then and it couldn't have been better timing. _My dick plays on the double feature screen, Your dick went straight to DVD_. "Oh, that's Tyler's ringtone. I have to take this."

I stepped out of his arms, feeling not as good as I wanted to about the grimace that lit his features.

One week went by. Then two. I continued to date Tyler, but at the end of the night I always sent him away without any nookie. I made excuses to myself that always boiled down to the fact that I knew he wouldn't compare to Emmett. No one ever had.

I was frustrated. Sexually and otherwise.

When my phone rang with a number I didn't know and I heard Emmett's voice on the other end, deep and dripping with sex as always, I was instantly wet. When he told me he wanted to see me I didn't say no. He was at my door and covering me in heated kisses not even fifteen minutes later.

Afterward I lay on my bed, angry with myself again and knowing that I had to put an end to this. Emmett emerged from the bathroom, naked and glorious except for... "It's just weird," I scoffed at him. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "It's like a twig sticking out of a stump," I nodded at his flaccid cock.

Emmett's grin quirked and I felt that familiar stirring at the center of my being. He tilted his head to the side. "Judge me by my size, do you?" he asked in a dead on Yoda voice.

I bit my lip to keep from grinning, fixing him with a sardonic stare instead. He wouldn't be deterred. "And well you should not," he continued the quote as he knelt on the bed, falling onto his hands and climbing over me slowly. "For my ally is the Force. And a powerful ally it is." He got to me then, holding his body over mine. I could see his eyes sparkling with humor as he continued, obviously trying to get me to laugh. "Life creates it. Makes it grow." To emphasize this point he let his lower body come in contact with mine and I could feel his arousal against my thigh. I shivered. He lowered his head to kiss my neck slow and sensual. His lips vibrated against my skin as he spoke again in that ridiculous voice. "Luminous beings are we, Luke, not this crude," he kissed my throat, "matter."

Between my pounding heart and the delightful shivers that made my body shudder ever so slightly, I couldn't hold back my giggle any longer. I laughed and then he laughed and it was such a beautiful sound, my heart ached. "Don't call me, Luke." My voice was soft. Adoring.

He lifted his head to look into my eyes because suddenly this had become tender. His eyes searched mine, and I could see hope there; passion, adoration and love - definitely love.

And I knew my eyes were mirrors of his, except apprehension instead of hope, because I had told myself I didn't want this for too long and he had hurt me too badly.

When he leaned down to kiss my lips I turned my head away, the old defensiveness kicking in. He sighed and pressed kiss after kiss to my cheek and neck instead. "Rose," he whispered, his voice his own now, deep and husky with longing, "I don't want to be without you anymore. Please. Don't fight this."

Just like that, I was angry again. Angry and a little exasperated at myself because I was also too fond of him and his inability to say the right thing at the right time. Emmett was not tactful and, as much as I hated to admit it, it was part of his charm. I rolled to the side, ducking out from under his arm and sitting up on the bed, my hands automatically searching for my robe. I heard him give a frustrated groan as he flopped face down into my pillows and bit my lip against the soft smile at his frustration.

"I wasn't ever good with words," he mumbled. "Whenever Edward does something stupid, he has this eloquent way of speaking that makes Bella forgive him. I was always a little jealous of that."

"I'm not Bella," I said quietly as I tied the sash of my robe. "Your words aren't the problem. I don't think this problem can be fixed with words."

There was a shift and then I felt his hand on my back. "I was an idiot. I know I've told you that before. It was a mistake that took me all of 10 minutes in the dark to make and I've regretted it every minute of the last two years. Ten minutes, Rose, and it cost me too much." The bed shifted again and he was behind me, his head falling onto my shoulder as his arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned back into his touch, unable to help myself. We felt good together.

"I know I say and do things without thinking it through," Emmett muttered. "But even I'm not dumb enough to ever hurt you like that again."

Tears threatened and I was angry at him because I was suddenly thinking that anyone could make a mistake. Even in my worst days of hurt I had always known that he was sorry. I had always known that he regretted it. I just couldn't forgive it then.

Could I forgive it now? "You said it yourself, Emmett. You're a much better bachelor then you are a boyfriend. You like playing the field."

He kissed the side of my head, his lips on my hair soft and slow for once. "Babe, don't you get it? I can't settle down because all those women have one problem I can't get over...they're not you."

I was confused.

I was pissed off and frustrated and angry because Emmett made me feel like a teenage girl again. I hated weakness. I hated that he sapped my willpower and made me feel giddy when I was with him. I hated that I was imagining a future with kids that had his eyes and my hair again. I didn't want to admit I was falling in love with him again when I had spent the last two years telling myself he wasn't worth it.

When Tyler came over that night I was needy and I knew it. Yet another thing for me to pin on Emmett.

Tyler was everything I thought I needed. He was funny, sweet, strong and handsome. His fingers caused nice sensations as they ran over my body.

Nice.

Not incredible.

I growled and dropped to my knees in front of him.

_Make me forget Emmett Cullen and his wee-nis even exist._

I pulled down the zipper of his jeans and looked.

***  
It was almost midnight and I had been knocking on the door to Edward and Bella's apartment for a good five minutes.

The door flew open and Edward stood there with a sheet wrapped around his lower half.

He had sex hair. I mean more than usual. I mean...well, it was sex, sex hair.

I almost smirked. Good. I felt like cockblocking tonight. Added bonus. Extra points because it was a Cullen boy.

"Rosalie? Is everything all right?" He looked the appropriate mixture of concerned and annoyed.

"I need your fiancé. Like, now," I said, shouldering past him into the apartment.

He sighed. "I know the typical guy thing would be to say 'that's hot', but I don't share. Not even with you," he grumbled.

I glared. He relented and Bella stumbled out of their room a moment later in a robe. Her hair had obviously been mauled by his freakishly long fingers.

Maybe it was because Bella was often more insightful than Alice, but I had wanted to talk to her after I had sex with Tyler for the first time. I confessed everything I had been hiding for the past three weeks about my affair with Emmett and stringing Tyler along.

Suffice to say that sex with Tyler had not gone well. Not only did he not make me forget Emmett's name, he made wish I could forget _his_ name. I opened that particular package to find that the wrapping almost completely obscured the gift.

Emmett was not large. This much was true. But he wasn't tiny either.

Tyler...was.

"It was like...sucking on my thumb," I groaned to Bella, burying my head in a pillow. She patted my shoulder comfortingly. "Not that Emmett is _that_much better."

"Size doesn't really matter _that_much, does it?" she asked.

"It's easy for you to say," I groused at Bella. "That sheet didn't leave much to the imagination. It looks like Edward got the lion's share of the family jewels as well as the brains."

Bella's cheeks turned pink but I could see the small smile tugging at the edge of her lips. "I just don't understand why size is so important to you. When you were with him, you never complained about your sex life. In fact, the way you guys talked, I was surprised to find your apartment in one piece. I expected holes in the wall...a broken bed."

I smirked and had to smile because she was right. Our sex life had never been the problem. Looking at her face I could see she expected an answer. "I feel like...he gets the whole package with me, I should get the _whole package,"_I said flippantly.

She was staring at me contemplatively. "Are you sure it's not a defense mechanism?" She asked slowly.

"Against what?" I snapped. What the fuck was this girl getting at?

She looked down at her hands and chose her words carefully. "You want to try again." I immediately opened my mouth to protest but she held a hand up. "I know he hurt you, Rosalie, but I think you know that he didn't do it out of maliciousness." She smiled fondly. "And I know for a fact that Cullen men really do learn from their mistakes."

I had to admit, she did know. When we were nineteen and Freshmen in college, Edward had made a disastrous mistake. It had nearly destroyed them. At the time, Emmett and I - brand new and thinking we were invincible - had looked on the couple with pity; shaking our heads and reveling in perfect relationship we had.

Here it was, six years later. Emmett and I were kind of a mess relationship-wise, as individuals; while Bella and Edward were a couple that anyone would believe could take on anything the world gave them. I looked around the mostly bare apartment. All of their things were boxed, ready to be moved in a couple more days as they started the next chapter of their lives together.

It had taken a lot of work, but Bella had forgiven Edward and they were stronger because of the journey they had weathered side by side.

I hated weakness, but I didn't recognize until that moment that there was weakness in being afraid of just how hard it was to forgive someone for making a mistake.

I hugged Bella genuinely and told her to get back to Edward and Tommy Lee in the bedroom.

Half excited and half scared out of my mind, I drove to Emmett's house. I rang the doorbell incessantly.

He opened the door with a pout that made him look like an oversized toddler that had been awakened from his nap. When he saw me though, his eyes went wide. I grabbed him by the plain shirt he wore, pulling him to me. Emmett made a startled noise in the back of his throat as my lips careened into his. His hands went up, startled, but only for a moment, then he put one hand to the small of my back, pressing me against his body, while the other hand went straight to my ass. He pulled me up slightly, our lips still hungry for each other, and dragged me into his apartment. When he turned us so he could kick the door closed, I knocked him against the door.

I broke our kiss, breathing hard. "Emmett," I growled between pants, "You fuck this up again and I'm feeding your twig and berries to the birds. They can make an appetizer of it."

He blinked, startled, and then his grin lit up his entire face. He picked me up in his arms and made love to me for the rest of the night. It was hard and fast and passionate and intense and just fucking good.

For once I was glad that dating within your social circle wasn't taboo. Yes, our mistakes had been disastrous and our relationship wasn't perfect, but it was ours and, just like his freakishly small dick, we made it work.

* * *

**A/N: CellaCullen forced me to tell you that this story was 90% me (LyricalKris) and 10% her. But it was her real life that inspired this! So…there.**

**This fic would not have been possible without 1/3 of our trifecta of evil, DizzyGrl28 who betaed this beast. I love you Melly!**

**There were four songs vaguely mentioned in this fic. You can find all four on a playlist that is linked from our profile.**

**If you enjoyed, or even if you hated it, please let us know! Make three gals happy for the price of one – now there's a line you can throw at your significant other – "I pleasured three girls at once today – what did YOU do?!"**


End file.
